Unholy Trinity
by Terance Smith
Summary: Three supernatural creatures, one vamp, one a god, and one a grim reaper, arrive in the semi quiet town of Bon Temps and begin wreaking havoc in the lives of Sam, Bill, Sookie, Eric, and the rest of the town. How will the waitress handle these 3? R&R pls!
1. Unholy Trinity Pt 1

Permanent disclaimer: I do not own anything from True Blood except my OC's.

Hello all. This is my first True Blood fanfic, so please I need all the reviews I can get. So, don't hesitate to comment on certain things I need to fix or what I did good on. Just to make things clear this story takes place during the third season after Sookie has found out that she is a faerie. I guess if this was part of the series it would be seen as a set of filler episodes (only better ). Please enjoy and review my story. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Unholy Trinity Part 1

If there are vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, and maenads…what other creatures of myth and legend are out there? Today three creatures will come to Bon Temps and wreak as much havoc as their retched hearts desire.

A teenage girl with light brown hair stood in the darkness outside of the old Compton house. She wore an open, thick brown leather jacket, with a black t-shirt and skinny jeans that were a little too long for her. She had dark brown eyes that were almost black. The dull uninterested look on her face as well as her presence would have reminded you of death. She stared nervously at the old house thinking how much it looked the same even after all these years. She had lost track of how many years she had been gone. She wondered if the rumors were true, if who was rumored to take hold in the house really lived there? And if they did, would they remember her?

The wind blew restlessly as she contemplated whether this was really worth it. _I have to do this._ She thought and then made her way to the dark and dingy looking house. The white paint of the door was chipped and old. The girl wondered if the houses occupant had ever considered redecorating, then erased the thought from her mind, rang the doorbell, and put her mind back on the matter at hand.

"Wait just a moment!" a voice called from inside. Within a few seconds the door opened and standing in it was a pale white man with dark brown hair and thick sideburns. He had brown eyes that were pink and puffy around the outside and he was barely dressed. Altogether he had the look of a dead man. I am indecent. Please wait just another minute," he said after realizing that it was a young woman who was standing at the door he dashed up the stairs of his house with unrealistic and put on more appropriate clothing and rushed back down. "Thank you for waiting. Now how may I help you?"

The girl stood frozen staring at the man. The face of the man she had once known and cherished, the face of the man who had left her was standing right in front of her. She was on the verge of tears, but she dare not shed one for she hated her tears. She felt that they were the worst part of her. Finally she spoke, "May I please come in?"

"Oh…uh…yes please do come in." The man led her to his living room where he sat her and himself on a seemingly brand new couch. "So, what is it that you needed so late at night little girl?"

The girl fidgeted uncomfortably pondering how to answer the question. "….daddy it's me." The man's face was one of utter confusion. "Daddy it's me Sarah…Sarah Compton. Don't you remember me?" Sarah realized she could no longer hold back her tears. Droplets of blood came pouring out of her eyelids and trickling down her face.

"What? That's impossible. My Sarah died from old age." He said in disbelief, but now that he thought about it the girl did have an uncanny resemblance to his human daughter Sarah, whom he had left to go to war and never returned.

"Daddy," she said, her eyes bleeding the crimson liquid, "I got turned." Her lips were now quivering. "I got turned into a vampire. And I've been looking for you everywhere."

The man quickly embraced the girl smothering her. Sarah's tears became malignant causing her father to cry to. In response to the loud sobs, a voice called down the stairs, "Bill! Who was at the door?" The voice was that of which belonged to a female. Her hips swayed sensually as she walked down the steps in a silk robe. She was a pretty Caucasian girl with blonde hair.

Bill stood and whipped away his bloody tears. "Uh…Sookie, this is my daughter from when I was human." The woman, Sookie gasped in surprise. "She was turned and has spent many years searching for me." Being the kind of person that Sookie was, she rushed over to the still weeping girl and swallowed her in a suffocating embrace.

"Nice to meet you Sookie," Sarah said to the perky blonde, "so how exactly do you know my father?"

"Sarah…I don't know quite how to say this, but…Sookie is my lover." Sarah broke Sookie's hug and stared in a way that seemed like she hadn't heard him correctly.

"What?" She said in a wavering voice.

"Sookie is my lover, Sarah." Sarah's flooding of the eyes halted with these words.

"Are you joking?" She asked as her face became the epitome fury and rage. "What would my mama, your wife think of this? What? She dies and you just go off and find some airheaded, blonde floozy to replace her?"

"Excuse me!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Now Sarah, you know that's not-

"How would you like it if your new girlfriend was dead just like mama?" Sarah yelled. Her mouth opened wide and two large pearly white fangs slid out from beneath her gums. She then forcefully grabbed Sookie and brought her neck to her own mouth, impaling her with her fangs.

"!"

I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Did you like the ending? Come on, you know that's how all True Blood episodes end. Please review! I'm only fifteen, so I'm an amateur writer and I need all of the help and suggestions I can get( a little praise couldn't hurt either ).

Next chapter: Merlotte's gets a mysterious stranger who is not at all what he seems is looking for Sam. The stranger says that Sam owes him something. When Sam asks what it is the stranger replies with a sly grin, "Your heart…"


	2. Unholy Trinity Pt 2

Okay, so not any reviews and not many hits or visitors. Would you guys really crush a sixteen year old boy's dream of becoming a writer (lol)? That's what I thought. Start reading and reviewing more! Thanks.

Merlotte's was closing up for the night. The only people left in the bar were Tommy Mickens and Sam Merlotte. It was quiet between the two as it had been for the passed two weeks. Because of Tommy's reoccurring shifter mood swings, Merlotte's had been loosing customers. So much so that Sam was contemplating firing Tommy. Matter of fact there hadn't been any customers at all that day…that is until a strange man wearing a large overcoat and top hat which concealed his identity. He walked idly into the bar. Sam was in his office in the back room and Tommy was in the front cleaning up.

Tommy looked up at the man. "Sorry, we're closing." He said.

"Closing, but not yet closed. And from what I here, you could use a customer." The man said deeply. "Can I get a drink?"

Tommy's shifter mood swings were beginning to act up again. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like making drinks for smart asses who just barge into my bar. B'sides we're closed." Tommy spat.

"From what I've heard this is your brother's bar. Where is Sam anyways?"

"None of your damn business where he is. Now get out!"

"Tommy what's all that noise? Try and keep it down and maybe we'll get some customers." Sam's voice rang from his office.

The stranger in the overcoat grinned. "Ah. So he is here. I'll just go on back."

Before the man could make his way to Sam's office, Tommy stepped in his way. "What do you want with my brother anyway?" asked Tommy.

"We have uh-um…business to attend to."

The man put his hand on Tommy's shoulder and moved him to the side. In response to this Tommy moved back in front of the man, blocking his way. "What kind of business?"

The man chuckled wildly. "The kind that usually ends in death." He said ominously. "Now move out of my way!"

Tommy grabbed the man by his coat and threw him into the bar counter. Bottles of different alcohols smashed with the impact of the man's body. "You leave Sam alone. I suggest you leave before things get ugly."

The man stood up slowly. "You shifters are all alike. Hard-headed, impulsive, and incredibly stupid!" The man's clothes began to morph into a leaf-like garment. It looked like a robe made out of nature itself. He was still wearing his hat. His body began to vibrate ferociously. This triggered Tommy's shape shifting powers. Tommy began to shrink. His eyes turned pink and his body covered itself in white fur. Tommy was now a small white mouse. The man picked him up and began petting him with his right hand.

In the back of Merlotte's a door could be heard opening. Sam walked with a purpose into the bar area. "Tommy! What the hell is going on in here?" Sam stopped in his tracks. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The man took off his hat. He had curly hair, jet black eyes, a rosy pinkish face, but his most prominent feature was that of two black bull horns sticking out of his head. "Hello Sam," he said smiling, "my name is Dionysus, but you, my special friend may call me Bacchus."

Sam gasped. At these words, Sam's head filled itself with flashbacks of Maryann's chants and rituals. "What the hell are you here for?"

"Your heart of course." He said smiling widely.

"Fuck no!"

"I'll give you some time to give it to me. Three days. And if I don't get it… I can always find a replacement." Bacchus said pointing at the white mouse in his had. With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Thanks for reading. Review please!


End file.
